Skills:Kaido
Courtesy of Seif: Weathering Immunity to normal weather. -- grants a def which adds +1 con Vitality An adrenaline rush to heal your body. -- grants a def which provides a large burst of healing when hp gets low Sturdiness Standing firm against attempts to move you. -- grants a def akin to the mass salve, dropped when any action that takes balance is used. Toughness Increased resistance to physical attacks. -- grants a def which provides some cutting/blunt damage mitigation Deaf Blocking out sound by force of will. -- grants deafness after a short delay Hearing Restoring your hearing. -- cures deafness Clotting Reduce the level of your bleeding. -- stops bleeding at a mana cost Regeneration Regain health through strength of mind. -- adds 1 level of regeneration at a steady mana burn Sight Restoring your sight. -- cures blindness Blind Blinding yourself to prevent optical damage. -- grants blindness after a short delay Resistance Reduce the damage taken from magical attacks. -- provides magic damage mitigation Nightsight Gain the ability of infravision. -- grants nightsight which allows one to see in nighted rooms and in dark underground caverns Fitness Controlling your breathing. -- grants a one-time defense against asthma, and can cure asthma Restoration Healing damaged limbs by force of will. -- Takes eq to heal all your level 1 breaks, amount of eq taken dependent on how many breaks you have Projectiles Avoiding many projectiles. -- will allow you to dodge ranged attacks at a steady mana burn Dodging Avoiding attacks from the sky. -- dodges skills like metamorphosis swoop Constitution Maintaining your intestinal equilibrium. -- grants a one-time defense against nausea Splitting Constant meditation by splitting your consciousness. -- provides a small mana regeneration and reduces max mana Breathing Holding your breath. -- channeled skill that grants a defense which nullifies asphyxiation damage Consciousness The ability to stay conscious at all times. -- grants a defense against unconsciousness i.e. from hunger at a steady mana burn Immunity Immunity from most poisons. -- channeled skill, grants a one-time defense against the next toxin that hits you Boosting Increasing your rate of regeneration. -- creates a more favourable mana-to-health ratio for regeneration Transmute Instantly convert mana into health. -- converts an amount of mana to health from 1-100 Numbness Delaying the effects of damage. -- take no damage for 10 seconds, then 60% of it all at once, useful for healing when low on health KaiTrance Entering the mystical Kai Trance. -- grants a def which allows the monk to gather Kai from offensive actions against him KaiChoke Crush a victim's windpipe remotely. -- long-range area attack, deals asphyxiation damage at a cost of 10 kai. KaiCripple Cripple your target completely. -- causes a lv1 break to all four limbs of the target at a cost of 41 kai, not particularly effective because of the long eq time, fairly useful as a delaying tactic KaiHeal Healing yourself with Kai energy. -- heals a large amount of health at a cost of 40 kai, much more effective than kai cripple as the eq time is relatively short and it allows the monk to maintain an offensive KaiStrike Focus your Kai on a single focal point. -- causes a lv2 break on a single limb at a cost of 15 kai. Can be incredibly useful for forcing the opponent to be off of his salve balance right before a double leg break KaiBanish Temporarily banish your victim from time itself. -- at the cost of 51 kai, remove the target from battle for a long period of time, incredibly useful for group combat. KaiBoost Increase your receptiveness to Kai energy. -- increases the rate at which you accrue kai Enfeeble Unleash a massive blast of kai energy at your opponent. -- reduces target's health and mana by 49% at a cost of 61 kai. Immolate Make skin burn as fire with your mind. -- stops target from using tattoos for a long period of time, very nice. 40 kai. Deliverance Grant your enemies release from this mortal coil. -- channeled skill, anyone who hits you dies. 81 kai.